1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible container used in, for example, transporting granules in large quantities and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flexible container generally has a cylindrical container body for storing granules, a cylindrical inlet portion mounted on the upper end of the container body, and a cylindrical outlet portion mounted on the lower end of the container body.
In using the above described flexible container, the outlet portion is first closed and then, granules are fed into the container body through the inlet portion. When this feeding is completed, the inlet portion is closed and then, the flexible container is conveyed to a destination. The outlet portion is then opened with the flexible container being hung, for example. Consequently, the granules in the container body are discharged into a predetermined position through the outlet portion.
Meanwhile, in fabricating the flexible container of the above described construction, the main body, the inlet portion and the outlet portion respectively formed in a cylindrical shape are sewed together. However, they are all in a three-dimensional shape, so that the above sewing work is performed in a three-dimensional manner. Accordingly, it is very difficult to mechanize the above sewing work. Consequently, the above sewing work depends on hand work in the present condition. However, such work requires a lot of labor.